Diplomacy A snatcher's tale
by thefuturemrsjasperhale
Summary: Jackie is a snatcher for the Lord Voldemort but also works for the Order of the Phoenix. She plays for both sides & this is her tale of the struggles she faces & of her developing romance with the infamous Draco Malfoy*Rated M substance abuse/sexual scene
1. Introduction

Diplomacy- A snatcher's tale

Introduction

I know what you're thinking. How is it that a well off pureblood of my standards is off doing a snatchers work? Believe me it wasn't my idea, but it was that of the Order's. My name is Jaqueline-Tallulah Henrie. My father was a wizard, french, my mother a witch, from Texas. They met while my father was tutoring at Beauxbatons Academy, where my mother attended school. I went to school there as well, however, I've been pulled out for mission work. My father is a death eater, my mother, a dear friend of Madame Maxime and Dumbledore is a member of the Order of the Phoenix. By father's orders, I was inducted into the death eaters at the age of 17, the second youngest person ever next to Draco Malfoy. Mother went off into hiding years ago, father thinks she's dead, only I know of her true hiding place. When mother went off into hiding she introduced me into the Order. I've been working for both sides ever since which is how I got the shitty job as a snatcher. Unlike Malfoy who has everything handed to him, my father believes in good, hard labour. He demanded that Lord Voldermort start me off at the bottom, with the worst job you could ever imagine. And so here I stand, somewhere between saving Harry Potter and trying to help capture him...


	2. Not Glad to be Here

Not Glad to be here...

We all sat at a long table located in Malfoy manor, awaiting the arrival of Severus. The silence was awkward, and I was sitting inbetween father & Bellatrix who quite frankly made me slightly uncomfortable. Draco sat across from me, looking equally if not more nervous then I was, god I hope it didn't show that much on my face.

"Ah Severus, nice of you to finally join us!" The dark Lord called out, making it known that Severus had finally decided to grace us with his presence.

"So sorry my Lord, but I had some hold ups at Hogwarts." He apologized, taking a seat beside my father.

"Not a worry, now do we know of the date that Potter will be moved?"

While they went into discussion about ambushing the movement of Harry Potter, I spaced out for a bit, thinking hard & concentrating. Trying to place where Harry was, I could somewhat see him off in Britain somewhere but the place was unfamiliar. Oh I forgot to mention that I have telepathic powers, which is another reason why the dark Lord insisted on me becoming part of his little band of followers to which I only pretended to be loyal to.

"Jaqueline! Did you hear anything I just said to you?" Father hissed at me.

"Oh sorry father, I was lost in thought, trying to find where Potter was, you know just helping the cause!"

"Yes well glad for your enthusiasm, however the snatchers work isn't quite needed yet, so for the time being you'll be staying here with the Malfoys where you can be safe."

"Ok, wait what? Why can't I stay with you?"

"I'm sorry darling but it just isn't safe, what with you being a death eater now, I'd hate to see you in the arms of the ministry."

"But-"

"End of discussion! Now I shall see you at the next meeting!" Father said abruptly, leaving me in his trail as he walked out the door.

"Draco why don't you show Miss Jaqueline to her room?" Mr. Malfoy suggested, hitting his son in the back of the leg with his cane.

"Yes father." He grumbled, motioning for me to follow him. He led me through dark corridors and up staircases, finally stopping at double white wooden doors. The guest room was simply elegant with a large white marble fireplace, a beautiful red velvet sofa sat in front of it. On the wall facing the sofa there was a large mirror which covered the entire wall from the ceiling to the floor, it reminded me of the kind at the studio where I used to take ballet. Black gothic looking candlelabras hung from the ceiling, already lit, emitting a dim glow onto the dark cherry wood floors. A white fluffy rug stood at the foot of a large king sized bed, with dark red & gold sheets. A matching cherrywood armoir was kitty corner to the bed, a beautiful vanity & desk next to it. "So this is the guest room, not much but-"

"It's equisite! I love it!" I gasped, throwing myself on the bed. Draco started making his way to the door. "Wait Draco!"

"Yes Jaqueline?"  
"First off call me Jackie & second, does it ever get any better?"

"I don't know Jackie, I truly hope that this war will be over soon though." He said and with that he left, closing the double doors behind him.

I was not looking forward to these next couple of months, nice room or not.


	3. Violent & Young

I woke up to a cold breeze flowing throughout my room, I got up to shut the large window, it blew my camisole dress so that it clung to my body. I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror, my long chestnut brown hair hung low, about breast level which reminds me, just when exactly did I get boobs anyways? I swear last month I had nothing & now all of the sudden they look like something a Victoria's Secret model would envy. Goosebumps crept across my olive skin, as I walked closer to the mirror however the places where my emerald green eyes should be, they were hollow & dark. A spider began to crawl out of one of my empty eye sockets.

I shot upright in my bed, drenched in a cold sweat, I ran across to the mirror realizing that my reflection was perfectly normal, my eyes were where they were supposed to be, it had all been a nightmare. I grabbed my housecoat & decided to make a trip down to the kitchen. The marble staircase was cold against my bare feet. The lonely house elf shot straight up when he realized he was in the presence of a witch.

"Sorry miss, you startled poor old Battie, what is it I can get for you?"

"Oh it's ok, um maybe a muffin with some coffee would be nice." I replied. As the house elf got to work, I took a seat at the small table located in the Malfoy's kitchen, I was guessing all the eating took place in their extravagant dining room. The house elf placed the muffin and coffee on the table in front of me. "Thank you Battie."

"You're very welcome miss! Anything for a friend of the Malfoys."

"What are you doing eating down here in this dump?" A voice snarled. I turned around to see a sleepy, dishelved looking Draco staring at me, his grey eyes were as cold as ever.

"Well I was hungry so I figured I would come down and have something to eat."

"Breakfast is served at 9 every morning, I'll cover for you this time but don't let father ever catch you down here."

"Ok but why?"

"Because we don't sit among the house elves! They're filthy creatures!" He sneered, a sad expression crossed Battie's face.

"That was rude, apologize to him!"

"He's my servant, I don't have to!"

"Wow Draco, my father was right about you, not only are you an arrogant ass, but you're also a coward!" I said, grabbing my coffee and getting up.

"What did you say?" He said in almost a whisper, drawing nearer to me, anger flashed in his cold eyes.

"I said you're a coward." I whispered leveling myself up to him, only to realize that he was a good foot taller than me. He pulled his wand out to cast a spell but I was quicker, his wand flying across to me without saying a word.

"But, how, what the hell? How did you do that without a wand?" Draco stammered, a puzzled look on his face.

"Please you think I got recruited to the death eaters based on my good looks and charm?" I replied, walking past him & tucking his wand in my housecoat pocket, knowing he probably still had his mouth gaping open in awe.


	4. Slow Life

It had only been a week in this mansion and already I had taken on the same demeanour of the place, cold and empty. I knew that I had to figure out a way to assist both the Death Eaters and the Order on the night that Harry was being moved. This conflict sucked. I missed my friends like hell, my mom even more. I wondered how she was doing undercover as a muggle in New York, it brought tears to my eyes that it was indefinite to when I'd see her next. Oh well, might as well get ready for another day of doing nothing with Draco awkwardly watching over me. I know the Malfoy's didn't trust me which is why they had Draco keep a watchful eye on me, little did they know I was already higher up than them in the Dark Lord's eyes. I threw on a plain black sundress, my blue converse and a grey cardigan. I let my dark wavy hair down and applied a coat of black mascara and red cherry lip stain, all I really needed. I walked down the stairs towards the back entrance, leading to the deck and the backyard.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Draco asked, as if right on cue.

"I'm going for a walk if you must know."

"Oh mind if I tag along?" He asked, although we both knew that he wasn't really interested. I shrugged my shoulders and led the way, Draco a couple of steps behind at all time. Once I knew we were far enough in the forest that surrounded Malfoy Manor, I reached into my purse and pulled out a candy tin, retrieving from it a prerolled joint. I lit it and inhaled greedily. "Oy, I didn't know you smoked, what kind of cigarette is that anyways? Smells like rubbish!" Draco exclaimed, batting the smoke away from him.

"This Draco is no ordinary cigarette, it's something special that the muggles use to calm down and relax, it's what I like to call, my dear friend Mary Jane." I explained, shoving the joint towards him.

"Uh I don't know, what if father finds out?"

"Really Draco, you're 18 years old and you're still scared of what dear old Dad is gonna say?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Ah peer pressure, I was always bad for it. He took the joint from my fingers, and inhaled, coughing a couple of seconds after. I couldn't help but giggle about it, he really was a goody good after all. We kept walking in silence, passing the joint back and forth until we came across this creek. "This looks pretty." I exclaimed, not realizing how stupid I sounded.

"Yeah it's the old creek, used to come here when I was a boy with mother." Draco said, sitting down near the waters edge. I lay down near him, just taking in the beauty around me.

"So this was what it was like huh? Before everyone was at war and the world turned dark?"

"Yeah, this is pretty much as close as you can get to perfection in the world now. So you gonna tell me how you did it?" He asked, shooting up. Eyes glazed over and pupils larger than ever. He honestly never looked cuter. Woah. Did I just think that?

"Did what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ugh I hate when you do that!" He exclaimed.

"Do what?"

"That eyebrow raise, it's so cocky."

"And how is a smirk any worse than that?" I asked. Draco was left speechless.

"Wow it's really hot out!" I didn't even notice that the sun was so strong today, and wearing black wasn't exactly happening. That creek sure looked good right about now. I stood up, kicking off my shoes.

"And just what are you doing?" Draco giggled, clearly stil high as ever.

"Going swimming!" I answered. I pulled my dress over my head, stuck my tongue out at Draco and jumped in, the icey water feeling amazing on my skin. Draco was staring in awe. "Well come on you perv! Gonna join me or just stand there gawking?". His next response shocked me as the uptight, strict Draco peeled off his white shirt revealing a nice set of abs. His jeans came off next revealing his emerald green boxers. Now it was my turn to stare. Draco jumped in splashing me. "HEY!" I squeeled, splashing him back.

"Sorry miss, my bad!" He answered, swimming closer to me, I kept moving back until I felt my back touch a rock, shit. He moved up to me until we were face to face, I could feel his hot breath on my face, I was sticken with fear only this time for a different reason. Draco moved into kiss me, I shot down under the water, swimming under him, coming up on the other side, laughing. "Oy, you're a tease you know that!" He smirked.

"Yeah well get used to it!" I said, getting out of the water. I could feel his eyes clinging to my body the same way my white cotton thong and bra were. Perhaps the waiting for the war might be not be so bad after all...


End file.
